shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Anne's Revenge/Room
Hold (Bottom Floor) Tank The 'Queen Anne's Revenge' has a tank at the very bottom of the ship that can open the bottom of the ship to allow "Ruby" to enter and leave at different times. This tank is home to a Sea King that befriended the Purplebeard Pirates and wanted to join them on their adventure so a tank was added just for her making her one of the strangest members of the crew. Although she is not as big as other Sea Kings can be she is still strong and fast enough to destroy marine vessels with little effort making her a highly valued member of the Crew with her own room. This tank is located at the front of the ship and when opening the sub doors is always inspected to insure no accidental sinking of the ship, to aid in this the sub-doors have a solid steel clamping lock along with a large number of other locks to ensure that the ship doesnt leek and that Ruby has all the room she needs to survive. As a result Ruby spends the majority of her time following from outside the ship at which time the tank is drained of water and when she is tired is refilled to allow her to sleep without getting left behind. Hall Just behind the AquariumTank is a hall way with Food and Drink stored on the right side. This ranges from Pork to Whale as well as fruits, vegetables, Meats, cheese, and some of the finest wine. This chamber is completely off limits to visitors and only the captain and his first and second mates may get food from this chamber excluding the cook. Lancelot seems to treasure this section of the ship greatly as it's the only place he feels there is a surplus of food all for him (although the crew often prevents him from eating it all). On the other side of the hall is where all the treasure is stored from a safe containing Beli and Gold to Paintings and highly valued objects. These objects are often used to get even more Beli, although they prefer to horde as much as possible. Orlop (2nd Floor) This floor is devoted to housing the crew as a result there are 5 rooms on both sides of the hall on this floor giving each member a relatively large room while still allowing room for new members to join. Room Mary's room is in the front of the ship area of the floor on the right side. Room Hodges' room is in the front of the ship area of the floor on the left side. In the left side of the room is a desk andd a mirror filled with hair equipment which Hodges uses on his hair everyday sometimes for several hours while he claims it's for the most perfect of hair it has often been commented that he focuses way too much on it. On the opposite side of the room is a long glass case that holds several plants that have been collected from several different islands and lanterns on top to give them the light they need to live, despite Hodges strange appearance the crew often seem to enjoy checking in on his plants to make sure he hasnt killed them by spending too much time on his hair. In the back of the room is his military cot like bed with 2 fictures on the wall for him to hang his wood swords. In the center of the room he keeps a single large glass case containing his most prized collection of hair combs that he often is seen stareing at for long periods at a time. On eather side of the door he keeps a manikin. The right one is seen wearing the outfit he wore before the timeskip while the other wears a strange black armor with a red fur collar which may have once been owned by a family member of his. Room Cody's room is just beside Mary's room on the right side. Unlike the rest of the crew Cody is the only one who has a hammock in his room instead of a bed leaving room for a desk in the center of the room, 2 bookshelves in the back of the room with a display case between them with a human skeleton within it. On the left wall Cody keeps a framed diagram of the human body, he keeps a desk under it with scattered bloody surgical equipment. On the right side of the room he has 3 rows of shelves with glass jars on them containing various organs. On his desk is a human skull and a lantern for light as well as several papers describing various surgical experiments. It has often been commented that there is little wonder in anyone's mind that he gets so little sleep in such a creepy room. Room Sean's room is just beside Hodges' room on the left side. Sean uses a bathtub as a bed having it full of water so he can sleep in a environment that best soots him which he keeps in the left corner of the room. At the end of the tub/bed is a skull of a dead Sea King that Sean uses as a 'jungle gym off swords as well as a reading area as he sits on top of it or in it's brain cavity chamber. On the opposite side of the room he keeps a wall full of nets, tridents, and anchors as he collects them on his spare time. On the ball wall he keeps a large world map that has several red pins in all the islands that the Purplebeard pirates have visited, on eather side of this map are windows that allow Sean to see the underwater world as they sail in order to keep him more calm while on board. In the center of the room he keeps work out equipment that he often uses more then his own bed making him appear far more muscular then the rest of the crew. Room Marci's room is in the middle area of the ship on the right side. Gun Deck (3rd Floor) Main Deck (4th Floor/Top Deck) Forecastle (Upper Forward Deck) Quarter Deck (Upper Back Deck) Stern Deck (Highest Deck)